You
by minaa-x
Summary: Zelloyd. Oneshot. When Zelos asks Lloyd to join him outside on that cold Flanoir night, Lloyd receives two shocks; one reflecting the Chosen's thoughts, the other his feelings.


GAH! like, first EVER fic so yeah, don't hurt me.. It's a carry on (and a much better outcome, if I say so myself) of like, the middle of Zelos' Flanoir scene.

Uhh, I don't own anything, cuz if I did, the whole TOS would be just a big boy on boy fest and there would be no amazing plot. Sorry guise. :D

Happy reading, and if you could, review please? :)! I would be VERYYY happy. ^_^;

** You.**

''But you're here with us now, right?'' Lloyd said brightly. He put a hand on Zelos' arm, in what he hoped was a reassuring, comforting gesture. Zelos didn't register it, or he ignored it. The snow, such a pure white, was such a stark contrast to his story, danced around him and fluttered into Lloyd's hair. Zelos let out a sigh.

"Oh, I don't know... Even now, to tell the truth, I get tired of all the problems...'' Zelos looked up from the floor and slate blue eyes met chocolate brown. Zelos never noticed just how... liquidly Lloyd's eyes were. They were entrancing, mirroring his inner pain and turmoil with Lloyd's own empathy and comfort.

"Sometimes... sometimes I think it'll be easier if everything, and... and everyone was just..."

Lloyd tried to take his hand off Zelos' arm, but Zelos' own cream and roses arm raised up and his fingers twisted round Lloyds wrist, trapping him there. Despite the biting cold, Lloyd noticed Zelos was warm; warmer than he should be. He held his breath. What was he _doing?_ Zelos' other hand came up to cup his chin, thumb gently and soothingly stroking circles into his own, slightly flushed skin.

A whoosh of wind made Lloyd let out his breath a little jaggedly, and this seemed to spur Zelos on. He untangled his left hand from Lloyd's own and moved himself so he was facing Lloyd, out of the wind. The snowflakes' lazy dance upped its beat, went a little faster, a little more hurried. The flakes now swirled around the two, encasing them in a tragic white cocoon.

Lloyd squirmed, and Zelos' lips tugged up at the side, that crooked smirk that Lloyd loved and admired but never showed it, or confronted it.

"...If everyone were just... destroyed."

The words from his mouth didn't seem to match with his face. How could someone so... so beautiful, so angelic say such harsh words? Lloyd's chocolate drops of eyes flashed with hurt, sympathy, anger and then sorrow. It was like a story to Zelos, a story he would never ever tire of watching, no matter if he knew the story by heart. And that's where Lloyd always was, even if it never really occurred to Zelos: his heart. His traitor of an organ, which he forbid from loving anyone, since everyone Zelos ever got close to ended up getting hurt.

Zelos put his free arm round Lloyd's waist, pulling him closer to him. His long fingers trailed up his back and Lloyd shivered, though not because of the cold. Zelos pressed his head against Lloyd's, and a flush crept up Lloyd's cheeks.

Lloyd's own hand, although trembling and shaky, reached up to brush against Zelos' cheek, and he rested into it. Zelos felt... what did he feel? ...He felt weak. Vulnerable, even. He felt like Lloyd had ripped open his chest and pulled out his heart, letting it free in the cold winter air. His stomach felt like it was tying itself into complicated knots that he wasn't sure he could ever undo.

His lips, now only a kiss away from Lloyd's moved closer.

Lloyd was panicking. What was he doing, what was he doing, what was he doing? Lloyd thought about pulling away, about ending it, but he was looking into his eyes. Zelos' eyes shone with a newfound sincerity and with every passing second, or perhaps hours, that Lloyd lost himself in them, they seemed to be only saying one word; 'You.' _Me_. Him. Lloyd. He wanted him. He wanted Lloyd.

Zelos' lips moved, but Lloyd only registered the way his hair tickled his face, and the way his breath blew into his face, and how it smelled of strawberries, kiwi and something spicy, something that was so irrevocably Zelos that Lloyd opened his mouth to taste it, to taste _him_.

"Everyone was just destroyed... except... you."

And at that moment, the moment that Lloyd's eyes widened in confusion and something that looked a bit like shock and love mixed together in one deadly, heart-fluttering cocktail, Zelos' lips caught Lloyd's.


End file.
